David Sullivan
| birth_place = Omaha, Nebraska | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Len Denton | debut = 1990 | retired = 2003 }} William "Bill" Danenhauer (December 1, 1963) is an American retired professional wrestler. He is best known for his appearances with World Championship Wrestling from 1993 to 1996 under the ring name Dave Sullivan, where he played the dyslexic brother of Kevin Sullivan. Early life Bill Danenhauer started out in college football as the Offensive Coordinator at Washburn University. He met Harley Race and decided to become a professional wrestler. Professional wrestling career Early career (1990-1993) Danenhauer started wrestling in 1990 as The Equalizer in the National Wrestling Alliance's (NWA) Pacific Northwest Wrestling territory. He teamed with The Grappler as "The Wrecking Crew" and feuded with John Nord and Scott Norton. They then won the Pacific Northwest Tag Team title twice before he and Grappler split and feuded, with Equalizer assuming the babyface role as PNW fans rooted for him against Grappler. In 1991, he briefly wrestled in New Japan Pro Wrestling, most notably losing a match to Scott Norton on March 21 at the Tokyo Dome. He left PNW for the Global Wrestling Federation where he wrestled as Captain Ron in 1992. World Championship Wrestling (1993-1996) In 1993 he joined World Championship Wrestling, and teamed briefly with Rick Rude as his tag team partner/bodyguard. They feuded with Dustin Rhodes and Road Warrior Hawk. He also teamed with Paul Orndorff. His biggest push started in the summer of 1994 when he became Dave "Evad" Sullivan the dyslexic brother of Kevin Sullivan. He was being picked on by The Nasty Boys and brought Kevin in to help him against them. He was injured by them, so Sullivan brought in Cactus Jack to help them out. After Kevin and Jack took care of The Nasty Boys, they split up, and Jack left. Hulk Hogan made his WCW debut that summer, and Dave became his biggest fan. Kevin hated Hogan, and problems started brewing. Dave started teaming with Hogan and Sting against Ric Flair and his henchmen, and Kevin soon turned on Dave, which started a feud that went into 1995. After his feud with Kevin ended, Dave fell in love with Kimberly, the valet for Diamond Dallas Page (This was before it was known that DDP & Kimberly were married in real life.). DDP took offense to this and started a feud with Dave that lasted all summer. During this feud, Dave gave Kimberly presents, which infuriated DDP even more. Dave eventually lost the feud and moved on. His next feud was with Big Bubba Rogers. Dave had a pet rabbit that he brought to ringside with him, and Bubba was allergic to rabbits. Bubba started wearing a surgical mask to keep from inhaling the germs, but Dave would always pull it off and get the victory. Danenhauer left WCW in early 1996 after participating in the first WCW World War 3 event. Independent circuit (1996-2003) Danenhauer wrestled on the independent circuit under his original ring name, The Equalizer, until retiring in 2003 to become a football coach at Dana College in Blair, Nebraska. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Bunny Hop'' (Canadian backbreaker rack) **Leg drop – adopted from Hulk Hogan *'Managers' **Kevin Casey **Joe Don Smith **Madd Maxine **Rip Oliver **Evan Steigerwalt **Lance Wright *'Nicknames' **"Evad" Sullivan Championships and accomplishments *'Empire Wrestling Association' **EWA North American Championship (1 time) *'NWA Pacific Northwest Wrestling' **NWA Pacific Northwest Tag Team Champion (2 times) – with The Grappler *'Professional Wrestling Federation' **PWF Eastern States Championship (1 time) **PWF Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Baby Huey (1) and George South (1) *'Southern States Wrestling' **SSW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'United States Wrestling Federation' **USWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with John Bradshaw *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Worst Gimmick (1994) **Worst Wrestler (1993, 1994) External links * Dave Sullivan on CAGEMATCH Category:American wrestlers Category:1957 births Category:1990 debuts Category:2003 retirements Category:Catch Wrestling Association alumni Category:Global Wrestling Federation alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pacific Northwest Wrestling alumni Category:Verband Der Berufsringer alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Nebraska wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers